


Hamaari Pyaari Bindu

by Yass_Rani



Series: Karman AUs [3]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bindu - Freeform, Karman, M/M, Other, SMZS - Freeform, Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan - Freeform, They have a kid now, bubla, have fun, meri pyaari bindu au, smzs meri pyaari bindu au, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: kinda sorta continuation of the Mera Pyaar, Kartik oneshot, but can be read by itself
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Karman AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Hamaari Pyaari Bindu

He glanced at Kartik’s face and his hands on Bindu’s shoulders, realising with a pleasant jolt.

Bindu had called him ‘Papa’

Bindu was _their_ daughter.

\---

Aman looked at the small child grinning sheepishly at him, brows furrowed up into an adorable puppy-eyed look that matched her father’s. He felt his heart swell and beat as fast as a hummingbird when he heard her speak again, both the adults too lost in each others’ eyes to say anything-

“Papa, you’ll come home with us na?”

And in that moment, he knew he would cross the entire universe for this child, follow her and Kartik to the ends of the earth.

Papa. He’d dreamt of it, thought about it, daydreamed and cried over it for years. Over what could’ve been, over what he somehow messed up, what he thought were some of the best moments of his life and what he wanted to have for the rest of it. He thought of having Kartik, a child, a family, everything – before all of it seemed to come crashing down when his boyfriend left him the night he proposed.

But to hear Bindu – _his daughter, Bindu_ – call him Papa, Aman saw all his dreams come true. He saw the light in her brown eyes, the hope in Kartik’s glistened ones and in the way he subtly bit into his lip, eyebrows raised – the perfect tell of a classic Kartik-Singh-Puppy-Eyes move – and it made him smile impossibly wide, wider than he’d ever smiled since seven years ago.

He looked at Kartik, at the glint in his eyes, the soft smile and the eyebrows lifted in a quiet question – and nodded.

Kartik swore he’d never seen Bindu smile more. She let out a squeal that echoed off the empty walls of the attic, running to hug Aman, burying her little nose into his hip and throwing her hands around his torso. Tears glistened in Aman’s eyes as he slowly returned the hug back – smiling back at Kartik despite a lonely tear sliding down his cheek.

Aman’s tears didn’t go unnoticed by Bindu. She looked up at him, a frown etched onto her soft features before she whispered softly, pulling away, “Papa, I’m sorry, I should have asked… Baba told me some people don’t really like hugs-”

“Oh, that’s not it beta, I’m just- I’m happy to have met you,” Aman choked through his words, still processing the fact that this little girl was technically his daughter, desperately trying to stem his tears at the onslaught of emotions he’d repressed a long time ago – making Bindu return to her bright smile, snuggling into him again as she hummed, happy to finally see her Papa in person after all the stories her Baba told her about him.

Aman looked at Kartik again, smiling – really smiling, seeing Kartik’s beautiful smile widen as he saw his daughter-

 _Their_ daughter, hugging her Papa like they’ve known each other since forever, the way she babbled on about how nice their home back in Allahabad was, how she was definitely old enough to go out by herself to her friends’ place, how she’d introduce him to the best food joints in the town, take him to her Baba’s concerts, how her Baba had photos of Aman in the house, and how she didn’t recognise him because of the beard.

She even made him promise to shave it off – to which he agreed, so long as Kartik trimmed his beard to his older style as well. Bindu’s soft, wide eyes directed at Kartik made sure that would happen, too.

\---

Six years ago, if someone had told Aman he’d have a family, or even Kartik, again, he’d have laughed in their face before going back to his glass of whiskey and the trusty typewriter on his desk. But now-

He smiled at the sight of his child twirling around in their favourite rainbow cape – a gift from Kartik – his _husband_ \- for their 15th, commemorating the day they came out as genderfluid.

(Kartik had gone ballistic trying to find more rainbow capes so all three of them can have matching ones and Aman remembered calming him down enough to talk to their Bubla about what they were comfortable with. They’d gone over officially changing their name from Bindu to Bubla – they’d felt Bubla was a more neutral name than Bindu, and since it was always something the Tripathis had called them as a nickname, they’d loved it.)

A whoop of joy sounded through the Singh-Tripathi house as Kartik slid out of his bedroom on rainbow socks, donned in a rainbow cape, wearing rainbow eyeshadow and a pride flag pinned on to his very bright, rainbow leather jacket - causing Aman to roll his eyes at his husband’s antics. In all fairness, Kartik did look like he flew through an actual rainbow.

Bubla was no better. They had the same cape and jacket as their Baba, whooping along to the song Bappi Lahiri and her Baba had collaborated on – Kartik’s music career had shot up very well – ‘Arey Pyaar Kar Le’, as they laced up their converse and ran to the car, yelling at Aman to join the father-daughter duo.

By far the more responsible one, Aman had given up the leather jacket and only had the family rainbow cape on as they drove to Mumbai’s pride parade – smiles on their faces and hearts beating in soft joy.

A family. A wonderful, small, happy family.

Aman, Kartik and their little Bubla. Everything they’d ever dreamt of and Aman swore he couldn’t ever have felt happier than what he felt driving the car, playing tacky music and yelling out in lieu of singing along.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please do leave a comment/kudos, I appreciate anything to let me know you like it.  
> You can also send in requests either in the comments or to my tumblr: yass-rani


End file.
